


Merry Christmas

by Sayaku



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaku/pseuds/Sayaku
Summary: Kouyou threw his head back and gazed dreamily at the sky. A snowflake sat down on the tip of his nose and made him smile.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittilla/gifts).



> It's a bit late, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Mittilla has infected me with Aoiha again the last weeks, so this had to be written :3
> 
> (I must say sorry for my english, it's not so good and I have no beta for this.  
> I think I have a jumped little bit between in past and present> <' Forgive me please ^^')

Snow.

Kouyou looked around nervously at the platform, but the person he was waiting for was still not there.  
It was white everywhere. The streets, roofs and gardens were covered in a thick layer of snow and huge snowflakes were still falling from the sky.

He looked at the big clock that hung opposite him and that showed him that his train had to arrive an hour ago. But until now nothing like that happend.  
Kouyou kept running from one end of the platform to the other. Over and over again.

He was getting restless. Possibly he had not heard the announcements in the loud noise of people, but he did not feel reassured.  
Now and then he had to sneeze, as he had only a sweater and his favorite blue scarf on. When he got the call from his boyfriend, he had stormed out of your apartment to drive to the next train station.

He then noticed that he would rather have taken a jacket with him. After all, today is one of the coldest days and minus temperatures he got for free, too.  
This only becomes clear to Kouyou again. Shivering, he rubbed his upper arms to gain a bit of warmth. 

All around him were people who lovingly greeted each other and were happy to finally see again. Little children ran excitedly across the square and romped about in the best of moods.

He looked again at the clock, which only shows that he was already waiting another 30 minutes for him.  
He sighed in despair. Did his friend just want to make fun of him and now laugh about his naivety?

He didn't know. But he hoped that was not the case. That he would come and lovingly hugged him.

A moment later a train came in beside him but he was not among the humans again yet.  
Sadly, he looked at the happy people, who were hugged by their loved ones and happily disappeared from the station.

The track became empty. The voices from the people around him disappeared. All that was left was to sweep the soft wind over the tracks.  
He just did not want anything more than having his boyfriend with him.

Kouyou threw his head back and gazed dreamily at the sky. A snowflake sat down on the tip of his nose and made him smile.

As he looked back down the track, he froze in shock.  
There he stood. In full gear.

Yuu.

The brown-haired could not wait anymore and ran to him. He had spread his arms and waited for his angel, who threw himself in this moment.  
Almost crying with joy, Yuu grabbed him by the waist and they turned in circles. Slowly he was let down again. Gently, a hand wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into a kiss.

His kiss was tender, almost shy, but none of the two could hold on and they let their feelings run wild. Kouyou hugged Yuu tightly, as if he would never let him go again.

Slowly they broke the kiss and his black-haired put his hand on the other's cheek and caressed it.  
"Merry Christmas. I love you, my angel", he whispered to the half-found and put his coat around his shoulders.

Deep down they looked each other in the eye and both could recognize the affection and love of the other one.  
"Come ... let's go home I do not want to risk you getting sick. Now I'm finally back." 

Yuu put an arm around his angel and they walked arm in arm out of the station, just like many others have it in front of them that day.


End file.
